1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Anilogics
Anilogics is a roleplaying game created by RandomNumberGod. This is a role-playing game going by the physics of animated worlds. There is no limits to your power-level. There is no need for anywhere to put your oversized mallet. There are no limits to what a human being can do with a little help of Anilogics. Themes An adventure in Anilogics starts with the players first deciding what kind of anime they would like to play in and let the GM sort the rest out. To help with this these six archtypical anime themes to help them out. The players are to select what theme or which themes they want to use. Theme 1: High School Action All characters have to be high school students living in a neighbourhood, or at least going to the same school. The players will start with inferior average stats, but they have a near unlimited equipment choice, may chose almost any kind of skills and WILL be downright immortal as long as they are “average” high school students at this stage. However, the GM might throw something at you, and at this point the lives... and stats... and equipment... and abilities... of the PCs will change forever. The GM can though choose NOT to, however, and have you guys face another, just a bit more mundane problem. Or not mundane at all. Examples of this theme that stays here includes: Clannad, The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi Theme 2: Magical Worlds A world that is not this one, a world where special powers are commonplace, and almost certainly is filled with bad guys trying to take control by abusing their overpowered abilities. All characters will be given absurdly abnormal stats, equipment is once again almost unlimited and all characters will be able to choose any “special abilities”, “magic powers” or whatever they may call them they desire, as long as the GM agrees. Here it is a fact that EVERYONE can become ultra powerful. It is not a secret, it is a common fact. It is a completely other world. With another government, with another set of countries and most importantly, with an entirely unique set of physics. Examples of this theme include: One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto Theme 3: Armoured Suits This will be set in a world where the year is set anywhere from twenty minutes to thousands of years into the future. Wherever in this timescale you might end up, technology WILL have taken an obligatory turn in the direction of Armoured Suits. The names of these are decided specifically by any and all people playing. While the choice of equipment and access to inhuman powers are severely limited compared to the rest of the themes (unless combined with one, like Code Geass), the characters may start out with one piece of Armour, and the customizing opportunities are endless... up till the point where the GM says no. You may even be virtually naked and still be awesome. Note that some themes that still fit into this does not necessarily include Armoured Suits. Strike Witches are for example are using magic, but are still pretty vulnerable without their weapons, and they are flying around blasting aliens to bits on Earth. Examples of this theme include: Gundam, Code Geass (anime), Strike Witches Theme 4: Unbeknown Conflicts The world exists regularly, as normal as you ever thought... Except those hundred thousand demons almost no-one knows exists that are regularly held at bay by an order of heroes you would not believe existed unless you downright saw them fighting right in front of you. This theme include most of humanity unaware of a great danger that is regularly threatening them of complete annihilation that is constantly kept at bay by a equally unknown order of justice with or without magical/technological powers to combat the threat. The character creation here can be pretty much the same as Theme 2: Magical World, but this is OUR world. And it is not good. Examples of this theme include: Bleach, D. Grayman, Shakugan no Shana Theme 5: Martial Hierarchy All characters may choose any random fighting style they can make up. The stats of the players will be outrageous and most people out in the streets will be completely normal. If a player fights in a Martial Art, the Art must be named and its size declared. A player may decide not to be a Martial Artist, but that would make for a pretty useless character. Sorry to say. This world will usually include power-struggles, master and pupil team-ups, being sent on laughably annoying missions and averagely get beat up way too many times for it to be physically possible. Feel up to it? Examples of this theme include: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Ranma 1/2 Theme 6: Zombie Apocalypse Start out in any of the above themes, and then just add zombies. Examples of this theme include: Anything with zombies. The goal of any game is to make it all seem like an anime. And for the players to enjoy it. The Sheets Something a player notices immediately is that the character sheets have no real Stats as other role-playing games. Just a load of text. In the “Skills” place players can write how good they THINK they are at something. You might believe you are an amazing swordmaster, but as often as in reality, someone in the world will laugh at your claim. In reality you do not know you have a 22 score in Strength. You might know that you are pretty strong, and you can compare with others around you. But you will never know the top. There probably isn’t one. Or wait… is there? The GM will look at the players character sheet and smile. That is a rule of Anilogics. Because he or she will, somewhere, behind the GM screen… Keep the real character sheets. There it will say the characters exact stats, exactly what the characters need for that power and what the character might have for hidden talents. There is a even stat for the characters overall strength. It is called Power Level. And the only way someone will ever know their Power Level is if they get it over 9000. This is because the GM will not be able to resist. This real sheet will be the one referenced to when the GM will check chances of success for your actions. Secrets As might have been, if checking some themes, some of them include characters not being aware of something. If there is something a player wants to play with that will be unknown to the other players until the optimum moment he or she can commune with the GM and make sure the other players do not hear and they can make up something together that the other players will not have a clue of. These players can take revenge by making secrets of their own. At the creation of a character a player have near unlimited options. Many of these can be kept secret by both player and GM. The secrets can be as small as a hidden talent in singing to being the Son of God. It can be as invisible as the character just suddenly throws it out in the middle of nowhere when no-one expects it to as obvious as when neither the GM or the player have said what the character is to the other players, the character does not show up at the immediate start of the adventure, and both the GM and the player keeps smiling in each others direction. Anything goes. Want to be a girl that falls out of the sky to battle the monster that the GM and you arranged would appear in front of the others? Anything. Note that some characters will have this in inverse. They created an oblivious character in Theme 4, Unbeknown Conflicts. The player and the GM will have to make sure the others have understood that this player wants to know NOTHING at the start, just as the main character of that anime did, and by lord he got involved. This person will have to learn about the plot by him/herself, just as a regular would have to. No sprouting random information to this one. If someone wants to inform anyone of anything, just take him/her and the GM to the side and tell him/her there. Just as that. More fun that way. Do know that the GM CAN have his or her own secrets about the characters. Usually the kind told to a player by the Big Bad. The players can do nothing but hope… Animes Animes created so far in Anilogics include: Aetheras: A combination of High School Action and Unbeknown Conflicts. A transfer student comes along to what seems to be a normal school with normal students. Please read Theme 4, Unbeknown Conflicts, for a further overall impression of how accurate that assumption was. Category:Roleplaying Games